


selfish

by gashinas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/pseuds/gashinas
Summary: Sometimes, Yukhei just wants Kun all to himself.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	selfish

**Author's Note:**

> i had one too many beers last night and this is the result

It’s a typical Thursday morning. Yukhei went out for an early run and is just coming home when he spots Mr. Qian’s car pulling into his driveway. 

Yukhei is dressed in his running pink adidas shorts, a tank top and wearing a headband to keep his hair from falling over his eyes. He’s all sweaty and probably stinks a bit but none of that stops him from crossing the street to greet Mr. Qian - or, as he preferred to be called “just Kun, please” - right when he was getting out of his grey BMW.

Yukhei notices right away how tired Kun is, so instead of calling out to the other man (or throwing himself on Kun immediately like he sometimes does) he slows his pace and says a shy hello, waving in Kun’s direction as he approaches the car. Kun adjusts the round glasses he always wears, pushing them up the bridge of his nose and gives Yukhei a small smile. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Yukhei how Kun gives him a once-over and stares just a little longer at Yukhei’s pink shorts. Yukhei flexes his thigh muscles reflexively.

“Morning, Xuxi. How are you doing this fine morning?” Mr. Qi- _ Kun _asks in his usual friendly manner.

“Better now that you’re here,” Yukhei replies in what he believes is a smooth manner, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and cocking a hip.

Kun laughs a delighted, melodic laugh that gives Yukhei butterflies in his stomach as much as being called “Xuxi” by Kun does. 

“Good run today?”

“Can’t complain. How was work?” 

The sigh Kun gives makes Yukhei feel sorry for the man. He knows how hard Kun works and how much he loves his job but Yukhei wishes sometimes he’d take a break and enjoy life a little more. Thankfully, Yukhei has been helping Kun as much as he can (and Kun’s busy schedule allows him to) in that department. 

“It was fine but pretty tiring. I think I’m getting too old for night shifts. Might have to start leaving that for the youngsters,” Kun gives a small, tired laugh and punches Yukhei’s arm lightly. Yukhei feels himself melt all over and finally dares to step into Kun’s personal space.

From this vantage point, Yukhei can see the dark bags under Kun’s eyes from lack of sleep and the shadow of a stubble on his usually carefully shaved face. Kun’s collar is askew and he missed a button when putting his dress shirt on. His white cardigan looks like it needs a good washing too. It makes Yukhei want to tuck Kun into bed and force the man to sleep for twelve hours straight. It makes Yukhei want to take care of Kun, but he knows Kun would argue he doesn’t need any taking care of.

“You work too hard, _ Doc _. You should get some rest, maybe take some time off...” Yukhei says, hand reaching to adjust Kun’s collar. 

Kun lets Yukhei do his thing, perhaps because he’s too exhausted to protest or because he doesn’t really mind at all. But Yukhei takes advantage of that to run a thumb over the stubble on Kun’s cheek. He likes how rough and prickly it feels. And he also likes the way Kun’s looking at him now, like Yukhei’s a mirage in the middle of the desert.

“Wanna come inside?” Kun asks, fingers closing around Yukhei’s wrist. He starts to walk and pulls Yukhei gently with him. Yukhei doesn’t even need to say ‘yes’, he just follows Kun and lets himself be led into the house as the sun slowly rises in the horizon.

//

Yukhei never really had any interest in older men. Or men in general. He always considered himself straight but curious. That is, until Kun moved into the house across the street from Yukhei’s family home and Yukhei fell head over heels for the man.

Yukhei had just graduated high school and was working in a fast food joint a only one and a half miles from his house to which he would bike to every Wednesday and Friday evenings. He had a 5-hour-shift and he hated how he always came out of it smelling like grease.

One day, he was coming home with a bag of french toast sticks, sucking on a watermelon lollipop he had stolen from this girl he was hooking up with, when he saw Kun hunched over the open hood of his car with a flashlight. Yukhei doesn’t know exactly what came over him, but he decided to walk over to the man and check if he needed help.

Turns out Kun was way more handsome from up close than Yukhei magined and he had a great sense of humour too. After Yukhei helped him fix his car, Kun invited Yukhei for dinner since he’d made ramen to feed at least five people. Luckily, Yukhei had been hearing all his life that he eats for three people and as he told Kun so, he earned an amused laugh from the other man.

They struck up an unlikely friendship. Kun was 24 years older than Yukhei, he was a general practitioner, a divorcee and a father of two. Yukhei, on the other hand, was 20 years old and didn’t have any idea what he wanted to do with his life except that he didn’t want to have a stupid nine to five office job.

The next stage of their relationship happened as naturally as the first one: one night, they were having a couple of beers at Kun’s home while watching a football match and ended up kissing. Strangely enough, Yukhei didn’t panic afterwards but Kun did. Yukhei left Kun’s house after the kiss feeling confused and hurt, but at the same time certain that what happened was bound to. 

It took awhile for them to figure things out. It was a lot of trial and error and talking about their feelings and expectations and setting up boundaries because Kun was afraid of Yukhei being too young to be in a relationship with a man his age, and he didn’t want Yukhei to feel like he was being pressured into doing anything he didn’t want to do.

Yukhei spent a long time torn between feeling like he had hit the jackpot and like he didn’t deserve Kun at all. What had he ever done to deserve having such a loving, caring and passionate man like Kun interested in him? But slowly, Kun made all of Yukhei’s fears dissipate. Or, even better, it wasn’t just Kun. It was their relationship as a whole and how they worked together, how they just _ clicked. _

They are able to discuss any subject, they share a love for sports and, despite their age difference, they have quite similar points of view about life. But even on the topics they don’t agree with, they still are able to find a middle ground. Kun also just _gets_ Yukhei’s sense of humor, which is something Yukhei always dreamed of. 

To top it all off Kun’s really good in bed. The best Yukhei has ever had and he can’t get enough of the man. Kun takes up most of Yukhei’s thoughts and at least two thirds of these thoughts involve them having all kinds of amazing sex in different kinds of scenarios. Yukhei loves to tell Kun all about it and watch the older one get flustered but also really turned on. In the end, they often end up indulging Yukhei’s fantasies and it’s always glorious. Kun’s the most attentive and passionate partner and Yukhei feels so incredibly lucky whenever they get to be intimate with each other that he feels like he might burst into tears sometimes (one time he actually did but he doesn’t like thinking about that because it’s really embarrassing).

The only thing that gets in the way of their - otherwise flawless - sex life isnKun’s insane work hours. For all the episodes of General Hospital Yukhei’s mom had made him watch with her, he never imagined dating a doctor would be so tricky. It’s always a struggle to find time to be together with Kun, especially now that Yukhei is attending college and he can’t always spare time on the weekends (that is, when Kun has weekends off).

But they try to make it work. Sometimes Yukhei sleeps over at Kun’s and waits for him to get home just so they can cuddle and fall asleep in each other’s arms which is as equally satisfying as getting dicked down by Kun, in Yukhei’s opinion. Unless he’s really horny, in which case it’s not even close.

When Kun has night shifts and gets home at dawn it’s even worse. It’s not always that Yukhei can be there to greet him and Yukhei hates it. He wishes their schedules matched better, but there’s nothing he can do for now. He hopes Kun will slow down soon so they can spend more time together and also because Kun really needs to rest. He isn’t in his twenties anymore as he always makes sure to remind Yukhei of whenever they jog together. Yukhei usually laughs and gives Kun a pat or two on the butt, telling him age is just a number, then proceeds to run as fast as he can so Kun can catch up to him. 

Sometimes, Yukhei just wants Kun all to himself though. He hates it when his selfishness gets the better of him, but he can’t help that he’s a needy person and when he needs attention he just does. He’s usually pretty understanding and patient, but on some nights, like tonight, he just _ wants _ Kun.

They just had dinner - Japanese, that Kun got on his way home from his eight-hour shift at the hospital -, and Yukhei's putting away the leftover food and washing some dishes that were left in the sink the previous night. Kun’s sprawled on the giant couch Yukhei helped him pick out when Kun moved in, legs spread as he absentmindedly flips through TV channels.

Yukhei walks over to Kun, wearing nothing but black running shorts that are a little bit too tight on him and hug his thighs nicely. It’s one of the countless pieces of clothing he forgot at Kun’s house (or more like left there ‘just in case’) and Yukhei’s pretty sure this one’s been there for quite a while because he hasn’t worn a size small since his first year of college.

It’s an unusually chilly spring night but it’s warm inside since they have the heating on and Yukhei’s feeling hot _ and _ bothered. He hasn’t seen Kun since last night and they barely had time to talk because Kun passed out immediately after their shower together. They’ve done little more than kissing for what feels like a century and Yukhei’s determined to change that.

Kun’s not as tired tonight even though he looks like he could fall asleep at anytime while watching the evening news. He’s wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt (always a good look on him in Yukhei’s opinion), black hair falling cutely over his forehead. Yukhei wastes no time in straddling Kun, making himself comfortable on the other man’s lap, bony knees digging into the soft cushions of the couch.

“Hey there,” Kun says, caught by surprise. His eyes widen slightly and then he’s smiling lazily at Yukhei, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose adorably. Yukhei wants to eat him up.

“Hey,” Yukhei replies in his best sexy voice, low and raspier than his normal one. He knows it always gets to Kun. Then he wiggles a little so his butt fits more comfortably on Kun’s thighs.

“Comfy?” Kun asks, hands resting on Yukhei’s thighs. He squeezes them before he starts caressing them up and down lazily.

“Yeah, very. Want to fuck,” Yukhei says, not interested in playing any kind of games tonight. All he wants is to get off with Kun and go to sleep.

“Fuck? Baby, I’m too tired to move let alone fuck,” Kun chuckles, but his hands have now sneaked under Yukhei’s shorts and that’s indication enough that Kun isn’t totally opposite to the idea. Yukhei isn’t wearing any underwear and Kun _ knows _ that. He’s already getting hard under his shorts and Kun probably knows that too.

“‘T’s fine, I can do all the work. You just have to sit there and look hot,” Yukhei murmurs, already moving his hips to grind down on Kun’s lap.

“But that’s no fun, is it? I want to be able to make you feel good, too, Xuxi.” The way Kun says that, or even just the words (Yukhei isn’t sure), make something warm settle in Yukhei’s gut. God, he loves this man so much.

“But you’re gonna make me feel good, just… Let me, please,” Yukhei pleads, his voice coming out almost a whimper as he rolls his hips and his cock actually presses against Kun’s crotch in the process. It feels so good after so long without being touched by Kun, even if it’s not that much contact.

“Okay, baby, anything you want,” Kun tells Yukhei and reaches to hold Yukhei’s hips while the younger starts to to rut against Kun, moving his hips back and forth slowly at first.

It’s been a long time since Yukhei did something like this. He remembers experimenting in his senior year of high school, before he had actual sex, just fooling around with girls. He remembers getting himself off by humping his pillow in his small bedroom, keeping quiet so no-one would hear him, but doing it on Kun’s lap with Kun’s hands on his hips and his dick pressed against Kun’s thigh is a whole new experience.

Soon, Yukhei is hard enough that his dick is leaking pre-cum. When he looks down, he notices a darker spot on the front of his shorts and actually blushes at the sight of it, his body burning with a mix of shame and arousal. He feels like a teenager again. Kun’s firm grip on his hips are the only thing keeping him grounded to the present moment.

“C’me here,” Kun says, noticing Yukhei’s state and pulling down for a kiss. Kun slips his tongue into Yukhei’s mouth, their tongues sliding together as they start to kiss; mouths fitting perfectly against each other. Yukhei places his hands on Kun’s shoulder for support as he keeps humping Kun’s thigh. 

Kun kisses him so good and hot that Yukhei forgets about anything else but Kun’s lips on hs and Kun’s thigh pressing up against his crotch. He starts rubbing against Kun at a faster pace and Kun’s hands fly to Yukhei’s ass, kneading it while Yukhei moans wantonly, moving his hips even faster, trying so desperately to get off he doesn’t care about anything else. If it weren’t for Kun’s fingers curling into his flesh, guiding him somehow, Yukhei would be making a mess.

“Fuck,” Yukhei mutters against Kun’s mouth when his balls start to tighten with how close he is to orgasming.

“You close already, baby?” Kun asks, and he sounds so hot right now, any previous sign of exhaustion in his voice gone. He sounds alert and turned on, it prompts Yukhei to want more. More of Kun, more of all of this. 

“Hmm, yes, but want your cock, Kun. Need you.” Yukhei slows down his moves as he stares at Kun, hoping his puppy eyes do the trick and Kun gives in.

“I’ll give it to you, baby boy. But you still gotta do most of the work. You started this, now you have to see it through.” Yukhei nods, complying. He knows that even though Kun’s tone is slightly chastising he’s into this as much as Yukhei is, judging by the bulge in his sweatpants.

“Can I?” Yukhei asks, hands traveling to Kun’s waistband. Kun tells him yes and that’s all the permission Yukhei needs before he pulls Kun’s hardening dick out. 

“Ah, fuck! I missed your cock,” Yukhei says, already closing a fist around Kun’s shaft and pumping it a few times. Kun bucks his hips up a few times fucking into Yukhei’s hand and Yukhei smiles, satisfied. 

“That’s the only thing you missed?” Kun adjusts his glasses with his middle finger, and gives Yukhei a coy look.

“I missed all of you, _ daddy _,” Yukhei says, a hearty laugh escaping him once he sees the outraged look in Kun’s face. He hates being called ‘daddy’ but Yukhei always does it to tease him.

“You call me daddy again, I’ll lay you across my lap and spank you until you take it back,” Kun threatens. Yukhei shuts him up with a kiss as he keeps jerking Kun off, swallowing the older man’s sighs and moans.

They make out for a few minutes, Yukhei working on Kun’s cock, feeling it grow harder and thicker in his hand. Once he’s satisfied he pulls away and works on bringing his own shorts down to his ankles as Kun watches with lustful eyes and poorly-disguised interest. It’s thrilling for Yukhei to be taking charge like this and having Kun anticipating his next move. Kun’s usually the one calling the shots but this time Yukhei has all the control and he’s realized he enjoys it.

“Want you inside me,” Yukhei says, hands slipping under Kun’s t-shirt, feeling up his toned body.

“You gonna ride me?” Kun asks, biting down on his bottom lip. Yukhei stopped jerking him off but he hasn’t made any move to touch himself. He’s waiting for Yukhei’s next move.

“That’s the plan,” Yukhei says, digging inside the pocket of his bomber jacket he’d discarded on the couch’s arm earlier. He pulls out a small packet of lube and a condom and Kun snickers when Yukhei holds it triumphantly in front of the older man’s face.

“You really planned this, huh?” Kun combs Yukhei’s bangs back. There’s a thin layer of sweat already covering Yukhei’s entire body and he feels hotter than ever, sitting naked on Kun’s lap while the other is still with his clothes on with only his dick out, standing thick and hard against Kun’s clothed stomach, just waiting for Yukhei to sit on it.

“Not really. I just like to be ready,” Yukhei shrugs, then rips the condom wrapper open. He rolls the condom over Kun’s hard cock with practised ease then leans forward to give the tip a kiss.

“I hate you,” Kun says half-heartedly, shaking his head at the younger’s silly gesture.

“Nah, you love me. And so does your dick,” Yukhei says matter-of-factly before he places a kiss on Kun’s lips.

Then, Yukhei is getting off Kun’s lap and turning around. He pours a good amount of lube on his index and middle finger before he settles on Kun’s lap again, this time facing forwards with his back to Kun. Yukhei sticks his ass out, arching his back prettily as he reaches behind him and circles his rim with the tip of his index, looking over his shoulder to make sure Kun’s watching. 

Yukhei notices how Kun swallows thickly, a hand digging into his own thigh and the other reaching to hold Yukhei’s hip as he stares at Yukhei tease his twitching hole.

“Enjoying the sight?” Yukhei teases and Kun rolls his eyes, giving Yukhei’s side a resounding slap. Yukhei jolts in place and it causes his finger to slip all the way inside in one single thrust.

He gasps at the sudden intrusion and Kun gives his hip a couple of soothing pats. Yukhei doesn’t waste much time sliding in a second finger and starts scissoring himself. He needs to support himself with a hand on Kun’s knee so he doesn’t fall to the side. He’s starting to feel really fucking good just from fingering himself and watching Kun watching him.

“Aw, fuck. Yukhei, baby, you look so fucking good like this. Such a pretty slut for me,” Kun says, sliding his hand up and down Yukhei’s back, his touch sending shivers down Yukhei’s spine. 

“Just for you, da-,” Yukhei starts but is cut off by Kun’s hand coming down on his ass hard.

“What did I tell you?” Kun says, voice dropping low enough that Yukhei can’t miss the warning in it. 

“S-sorry, Kun,” Yukhei whispers. He’s still pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, and his wrist’s starting to hurt. 

“That’s enough prepping. You’re more than ready for my cock, aren’t you? I can see your greedy little asshole’s begging for something thicker. Can never get enough of it, can you?”

Yukhei whimpers at Kun’s lewd words. It’s not always that Kun says stuff like that, but when he does it’s always a treat and Kun’s well aware of the effect it has on Yukhei. Yukhei’s cock throbs, bobbing slightly when Yukhei bounces on his own fingers a few times before he slips them out with an obscene, wet sound.

Kun helps Yukhei fit his own cock between Yukhei’s asscheeks, aligning himself with Yukhei’s entrance. He knows how eager Yukhei is to have Kun inside of him, but Kun’s a natural tease. He rubs the covered tip up and down Yukhei’s pucker, enjoying the way Yukhei’s breath hitches whenever Kun almost slides in.

Kun’s still teasing when Yukhei seems to have had enough and actually reaches behind him, covering Kun’s hand with his and stops Kun. He lifts his hips up and sinks down on Kun’s cock. The slide isn’t as smooth as Yukhei expected, the sting causing him to stay still for a little longer than usual, evening out his breath as he adjusts to the thickness of Kun’s cock. Kun’s murmuring sweet nothings to him, still touching him gently, telling him to take his time and Yukhei’s heart fills with love for the man. It somehow helps him get used to the feeling of being full faster, the sharp sting subsiding slowly.

Then Yukhei moves, just an experimental roll of hips that gets both him and Kun moaning in unison. Yukhei places a hand on each of Kun’s legs for leverage as he raises his hips slightly and drops down again, testing the waters. God, it feels so good to have Kun finally inside of him. And they never done it like this either. 

It’s a little awkward at first and it takes a while for Yukhei to find a good position where he can actually bounce on Kun’s lap without the risk of falling off Kun’s lap because he is a large dude and Kun’s relatively smaller. But he figures it out and soon he’s fucking himself on Kun’s cock, moving his hips at a pace, moaning loudly when Kun thrusts up to meet Yukhei halfway.

Kun has both hands on Yukhei’s hips now, keeping him steady as Yukhei starts to ride Kun faster, harder, alternating between bouncing up and down and grinding against Kun whenever he bottoms out. Yukhei knows he’s dragging this out more than he wanted to at first but his entire body is burning up because of how incredibly it feels just stretching himself on Kun’s cock, being filled up so well. Yukhei doesn’t want it to end just yet, despite how badly he wanted to come at first. If he could spend the rest of his life like this, he would.

“Xuxi, honey, you’ve gotta put your back into it,” Kun tells Yukhei, reaching up to hold the base of Yukhei’s neck. Yukhei hums and gyrates his hips once, twice and Kun’s eyes roll to the back of his head. “Shit,” he curses.

“Like this?” Yukhei asks, smirking to himself when Kun’s hold around his neck tightens.

Yukhei makes sure he clenches around Kun’s cock as it’s fully sheathed inside of him, then he raises his hips almost enough for Kun to slip all the way out, then he slams back down, Kun’s cock sliding all the way in at an angle and grazing Yukhei’s prostate in the process.

“Fuck, Kun, right _ there _,” Yukhei breathes out and starts picking up a pace again, trying to get Kun’s cock to hit that spot again. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Kun whispers and starts bucking his hips to meet Yukhei’s, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room and mixing with the sounds coming from the TV as both men chase their own climax.

“Shit, I’m gonna come,” Yukhei says as he feels his impending orgasm. He reaches for his cock, wrapping a tight hand around it and starts to jerk himself off in time to Kun’s thrusts and the moving of his own hips. It’s a bit hard to keep fucking himself on Kun’s cock and pumping his dick at the same time but Kun’s grip on his side keeps him in place for long enough for him to get there.

Yukhei comes with a loud cry, spilling into his hand as Kun keeps fucking into him, until he’s coming too, still inside of Yukhei; fingers digging into Yukhei’s flesh hard enough to leave marks.

Kun chants Yukhei’s names as his hips stutter with the force of his orgasm and Yukhei keeps grinding against Kun, riding out his orgasm and Kun’s at the same time. He clenches around Kun’s sensitive dick, intent on milking every last drop of Kun’s come. Yukhei doesn’t want Kun to ever forget tonight. He wants it to be embedded into Kun’s mind forever, what Yukhei can do for him.

Yukhei finally collapses back against Kun’s chest with Kun’s softening dick inside of him, both of them panting hard, Kun’s t-shirt sticking to Yukhei’s sweaty back. Kun kisses Yukhei’s temple, a hand on his stomach, gathering a few droplets of come that landed there with his finger.

“Open up, baby,” Kun says and Yukhei obeys without hesitation, welcoming Kun’s finger into his mouth. He sucks on it, twirling a tongue around it and cleaning Kun’s finger off his own come. “Good boy,” Kun praises and lets Yukhei suck on his fingers a few times before he pulls it out. 

He feels so sated, body lax on top of Kun, that he simply mewls when Kun finally slides his cock out of him. Yukhei allows himself to miss the sensation of being filled up for a moment before he shifts on Kun’s lap, curling up to him. He rests his head on Kun’s shoulder and lets his eyes flutter shut.

“Hmm, I can’t believe I finally got to ride your thick dad cock after so long,” Yukhei murmurs, nuzzling against Kun.

“God, you’re such a brat,” Kun replies but Yukhei knows he doesn’t mind it that much. Kun tugs at his hair playfully before he coaxes the younger off his lap to go run them both a bath. Luckily, tomorrow’s Kun’s day off. Yukhei looks forward to cuddling with him and maybe he’ll get Kun to fuck him against the mattress first thing in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudo/comment if you enjoyed this it means a lot ♡


End file.
